Truth Hurts
by The Surreal Cereal Killer
Summary: Elena's feelings for Jeremy have been eating at her for a while. With some advice from Caroline, she decides to confront those feelings... Maybe. Elena/Jeremy. AU post 6x11. Oneshot.


**_"I still have you." ~Jeremy to Elena 2x21_**

It was the day that Jeremy was finally going to leave Mystic Falls forever to go to art school. Art school of all places he could've went to, to escape all the supernatural things going on.

Elena tried to be happy for her little 'brother' but she couldn't. Her feelings about him leaving were all over the place. Stupid heightened emotions. She couldn't help but love him more than a cousin/brother. There was no control over her feelings that were driving her mad since the day he came back to life.

After she erased all her memories of loving Damon, she was falling for Jeremy even more. Of course there was Liam to still deal with, but she compelled him away. Liam was just a distraction (and blood bag) the entire time.

When Damon came back from the 1994 dimension, he still tried to win back her love multiple times. Elena rejected him each time. Her love for Jeremy was too strong for her to pursue a relationship. Also, Damon technically killed Jeremy for no reason so she still held a grudge against him.

Elena couldn't hold her secret in anymore. She told Caroline out of the blue in the middle of a conversation. She remembered the day as if it was a few hours ago. Then again, it actually was.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline were sitting on a couch conversing together about getting Bonnie out of the 1994 dimension.<p>

Caroline was just coming up with an idea. "With the broken ascendant, I don't even know how we're going to get back to that place. We're going to need Kai to fix it or someth―"

"I love Jeremy." Elena blurted out.

"Well of course you do, he's your brother!" Caroline stated.

"I mean, I _love_ him. Not like a sister should."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Seriously? What about Bonnie?"

Tears began to form in Elena's eyes. "I can't help what I feel! My feelings for Jeremy are tearing me apart! I'm so mad at myself for loving the same guy who was with my best friend! And he's also my biological cousin."

"Well... You did date two brothers." Caroline added.

"I'm not proud of that either," Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just don't know what to do with these feelings."

"You should tell him," Caroline suggested, glancing sadly at her friend. "If these feelings are eating at you, perhaps telling him would lift some weights off your shoulder. Tell him when he's leaving."

"I guess I will then," Elena smiled. "Thanks Caroline."

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" Caroline reached over to Elena and the two of them hugged. "Good luck. I'm gonna go watch a movie with my mom."

"Have fun."

And the two departed.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was packing up the last few things before he left. He already said his goodbyes to most of the gang except Elena. She was waiting downstairs for him in the Salvatore boarding house living room.<p>

Carrying two suitcases with him, Jeremy made his way downstairs from his temporary room.

Elena was lying on a couch doing who knows what on her phone until Jeremy was in front of her waving his hand between her face and her phone.

"Hello? Earth to Elena?" Jeremy mockingly said.

Elena dropped her phone suddenly and it landed on her face. "Jer, you scared me!"

"Don't you have vampire hearing?" He questioned.

"I wasn't concentrating." Elena put away her phone and stood up. "Are you ready to escape this supernatural filled town?"

Jeremy nodded. He noticed that there was something off about Elena.

"Are you okay?"

Elena looked shocked. Then she put on a poker face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem weird today."

"It's just everything that has been going on lately is overwhelming."

"Ah, got it."

Jeremy put his luggage on the floor and opened his arms for a hug. Elena obliged and clung onto him, closing her eyes in sadness.

"Love you."

"Love you, Jere."

They let go of each other.

Jeremy picked up his suitcases and smiled at Elena. "See you soon I guess."

Elena smiled back and waved. "Bye Jeremy. Stay safe."

"You too."

Jeremy walked out the front door with Elena watching him with tears threatening to spill. Using her vampire hearing, she listened for a car turning on and driving away.

She looked down at her feet blinking away at her tears.

"I _love_ you Jeremy."

A single tear glistened down her cheek.

**A/N: If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.**


End file.
